Won't let her go
by MisteryMadame
Summary: She looked out the window, just like she did every night. The stars and the moon were outside, so close to her, but still so far away.Seven years has she been stuck here.Seven years of torturing and pain, all because that stupid mistake she made
1. Chapter 1

She looked out the window, just like she did every night. The stars and the moon were outside, so close to her, but still so far away.

Seven years has she been stuck here.

Seven years of torturing and pain, all because that stupid mistake she made seven years ago. But if she had the chance, she wouldn't change her decision. No, she preferred suffering alone, at least that was better then have your loved ones suffering for you.

Yes, there was a time that she tried to escape this horrible place, but how could she now? How could she leave, knowing that the thing she lived for those seven years would suffer in her place?She would do anything to give it a better life, so she stayed, even if there was a way to escape.

Suddenly, she heard a noise downstairs.

Visitors? They never had visitors. _He _made shore she wouldn't get any information about what was going on in this lost and mental world.

It was his way of protecting her, he once said.

She heard his voice commanding an other creature down the hall. She heard an other familiar voice, but after all these years she forgot who his owner was. She heard a third creature, it didn't say anything but it made a lot of noise.

She knew he had wanted her to stay in her room and act like nothing was going on, but her curiosity won the battle.

Slowly, she got up and made her way to her chamber door. The door opened with much creaking.

The two voices were gone, but the third person was still sitting on the ground of the the hallway.

As quiet as she could she walked down to the stairs. Only to be frozen on top of it when the person on the floor turned his head to her and she looked into the eyes she once tried to save.


	2. Chapter 2

She could not move.

Somewhere in her head a little voice whispered that she had to turn around and pretend she hadn't seen anything. But every cell in her body was screaming that they had to walk forward. She did not know what to do, she was still on the first rung of the stairs with her mouth slightly open.

"Hh. . Hermione, is that you? "

Harry looked at her in disbelief. This could not be real. He just had so much pain that he was hallucinating. That was the only logical explanation.

Before Hermione knew it, she was down the stairs and embraced Harry.

"Hermione, you're hurting me," moaned Harry.

"Sorry," was all she could get over her lips and Harry knew that it was not only because her arms had been placed on a bleeding wound.

As gently as she could, Hermione was on her knees so that she could look in Harry's eyes.

Her cheeks were all wet with tears, and hadn't his arms been tied on his back , he would've wiped them off for her.

But he could not.

He could not even touch.

For seven years he had been looking for years, she was every second of the day in his head, even his dreams were about her. And Godrick, how he had missed her.

Never had he stopped looking for her. Even though everyone else had given up hope.

Ginny had tried to forget about her, Harry knew she was still dealing with the death of her brother. He knew that accepting the fact that she was dead was an healthier optiont insed of what he had done. But Harry could never let her go. Because just before she dissapeard, they had planned their hole life together, and the thought of losing their futere... that he could not accept.

Hermione slowly lifted her hand and cupped it gently around his cheek. It felt so good, her hand,belonged there. Her body belonged in his arms, they belonged together.

"Harry," her lips burned when she said his name. Not out of hurt, but out of desire.

She had tried so hard to forget him, because it was better, and only now she realized that she never succeeded.

That will never happen, no matter how hard she would try it.

"Are you real?"

Harry did not know how he could answer this question; his brain was not working properly.

Was this real? She hadn't died? She didn't runaway because of their planned futere? They could still be together?

"Yes," he said after a while. How could this be a hallucination when his brain was ancurrently mess? After all these years she had not changed, she was still perfect.

The colour of her hair and her eyes fit perfectly. Her body proportions were perfect. She was not breathtaking, but more realistic. A natural beauty, the beauty of wisdom.

He should have feeled joy, relief that she was alive, but something told him that she might better off if it were not so. Because somehow, he knew what had happed.

But not even that he felt, he felt desire.

He longed for her lips. Her soft cheeks, the great way her face lit up when she knew she was happy.

Her hand slipped through his raven black hair, while her other hand was still on his cheek. They didn't need words, they just stared into each others eyes. They did not need more; they knew exactly what they would say. They didn't need to waste their breathe on words that couldn't even explain their feelings.

Slowly their faces came closer together, until their noses gently touched. Their eyes closed.

Hermione gently pressed her lips on Harry's. He could not restrain himself, this is what he had longed for seven years for. Without a second thought, he bit her lower lip gently. Her mouth was slightly open and Harry slipped his tongue inside. They kissed tenderly, as if this is the last time that they had the chance. And deep down they knew it was. They tried to enjoy the moment.

Slowly they came to a separate, just to look into each other eyes again.

And then,the moment was gone.

Harry was abruptly pulled back. Before Hermione could blink her eyes, _he_ stood before her. The man which she was already saddled seven years with. The man that she was married with.

Draco Malfoy.

"And what do you think you're doing?" He stood there for her.

She could not deny that he was in one word beautiful, but he had also something scary about him. Harry was dragged away by _Blaise_? No, this could not really happen.

"Why didn't I kill the guy before I came back," she could hear Draco mumble.

"No, no please!" She pleaded. Draco looked at her. She was so beautiful. He could not help but look at her. "Please Draco," the way she said his name made his stomach make a little jump.

"I do everything, let him go, please", and there we go again.

Always self-sacrifice, courage cursed Gryffindor, although it helped him seven years ago very well. He had had enough.

"Shh, my love. Go to bed. "

" Please Draco .. "

" Go to sleep dear, "without lifting his wand , he spoke a sleeping spell on her.

While Blaise was dragging a screaming Harry into the dungeon-like basement, Hermione fell softly, but before she could tough the ground, strong arms gently picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

Gently he laid her down on the bed in the middle of her room. He looked down at her again. She was perfect.

And his, forever his.

Then he went to Blaise to help him.

Meanwhile, Jonathan was awakened by the noise. Slowly he crept into the room next to his. "Mommy?" Careful,he walked to the bed. His mother was asleep, but very restless. She shocked in her sleep as if she desperately tried to wake up. Jonathan crawled on the bed. Carefully, he crawled to his mother's belly. That helped, she seemed to relax a bit. After a few minutes he fell into a deep sleep on the stomach of his mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco stoot for the body he hated the most of all cursed humans in his world.

He hated the stupid scar on his head that was the reason of his fame.

He hated his stupid father who had made fun of his mentor and stole the love of his life.

He hated how everybody thought that he was "boy wonder". The boy with the ravenblack hair just made him want to throw up.

But what he hated the most about the boy in front of him is how much scarhead loved his wife. And he knew( even though he would never admit it ) that his wife loved him to.

The lifeless body in front of him started to wake up. His glasses were broken. His green eyes shot fire.

Draco smirked.

A bruised and tortured Potter on a silver salver.

He pointed his wand at his nose: " _Crucio"._

Harry tried so hard not to scream, but it feld like his eyes scratched out. Like his bones were crushed,slowly. Like his fingers were cut off of his hands. Like, oh well, you get the idea.

But it doesn't matter. He would not scream, not in front of _Malfoy_.

Draco looked at the tortured body, he was going to get rid of soon. He would make sure he would never have to look at it again.

"_Avada…"_

No, he couldn't kill the bloody scar head now.

It would not be enough.

He needed to watch the hated body suffer just a little longer.

He watched Potter ( who still refused to scream) until he passed out. Besides, he neede to lifted the curse off of him and locked the door behind him.

"So?" Blaise was standing against a wall.

" So what?" Draco asked.

"How did you kill the bloody boy?"

Draco sighed. " I didn't kill him, not yet"

"_What? _But this is what we've been out for for sevn years!_" _

"Exactly, seven bloody years. Now Blaise, do you think it will be enough to kill him in one second?"

Blaise was quite for a minute. _He has a point_, he thought.

" I say we'll let him suffer a little longer. _I wanna see the life fading from him"_ Draco said the last sentence with so much pleasure that Blaise stayed a little behind him as they walked down the dungeons.

Hermione finnaly woke up with a shock.

The sunlight was already toughing her face. She was hipnotized by the beautiful view she had on the garden.

And then she remembered the scene of last night.

Tears were forming in her eyes and she let them rol freely of her cheeks.

Her tears fell down on Johnatans' head.

" Mommy?" he asked still a bit sleepy.

Hermione looked down and saw that her son's head was on her stomach. " Hey sleepy head," she said when she kissed his forrehead. Then she got up.

" Why are you crying?"

Hermione wiped away her tears. " Nothing honey."

Johnathan wasn't convices at al, but he knew that his mother didn't want to talk about it.

"What are we going to eat for breakfast?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione looked ad the hated wedding ring on her finger. Even though she couldn't deny that the ring was absolutely beautiful, but it was like the man who had given it to her: something unwanted and never leaving you alone. She looked into the green emerald and the memories started to play off in her head.

FLASHBACK

She was sitting at the dining table. In front of her layed her wand next to the newspaper, but she didn't really read it. Her mind was to busy. She toughed about Hogwarts. Unbelievable that they graduated a weak ago!

After school, Hermione immediately moved in by Harry. They lived happily at GrimbouldPlace(?). Even Kreacher was glad he could serve her ( even though she tried to free him first. But because he toughed is was a horrible punishment, she gave up.) And they finally got Missis Black off of the wall.

But this was the first time she was really alone in this house.

Harry had left because he " needed to do something in Diagon Alley" and Kreacher had his first day off.

It was getting late, but she still waited for Harry to come. Even though she would never admit it, she was scared to sleep here alone.

Suddenly she saw something wave at her from across the room. She walked to it and saw that is was a picture of Ron, Harry and her. It was taken a couple of months before Ron had died. It was winter and the three of them were covered with snow. Harry and Ron just had a snowball fight. And they toughed it would be "funny" if they acted like Harry's glasses were broken. Ofcorse she run over to fix them. But then, they threw a snowball at her, right in her face! But she let them pay back. She cursed them almost to death with a tickle spell, until they had bagged her to stop in between the laughing.

Hermione was so lost in her beautiful picture that she hadn't notices someone had walked out the fire place.

A bit dazed, he looked around the room. Until he saw her, her back turned to him. With his smirk on his face,he walked towards her and rapped his arms around her.

"Missed me?" he asked.

She was so released that she wasn't alone anymore that she almost said yes, only because she toughed it was else cloud it be?

But her brain was working on top speed. That voice, it wasn't Harry's voice. It was oddly familiar to her. She snapped her had to her right and saw his grey eyes scanning her body.

"Draco Malfoy", she said a bit surprised.

After Harry had killed Voldemort in their six year, the Slytherin had let the trio alone. Well, he had left Harry and Ron for what they were, but Hermione… He didn't speak to her, but evry time she noticed him, his eyes were scanning her body in a really unplacened time she entered a room, his eyes were focused on her. Every time she toughed she was alone in the library late at night, she could find him just a few tables away from her, always looking at her. Like a snake who tries to hypnotize his prey.

"What are you doing here?"

He chuckled. "That sounds very welcoming."

Why was he here? How did he get in?

She threw a glance to the floor. His feet prints were painted in ashes on the ground.

She needed to get away, soon.

Before it was to late, cause there was no way that Malfoy was here for a tea party.

And now with no teachers ore Harry to hold him back, only Merlin knows what he was going to do to her.

"Aren't you gonna ask me if I want something to drink?," he said, the smirk still written on his face.

Her brain had come up with a plan. Not a good one, but it was the only one she had.

"Would you?" she asked.

A cold laugh escaped his lips. " Actually, no."

"But ahh.. do you mind if I take a glass of water?"

He sighted, that was the only response she got.

She walked through the kitchen and turned the crane on. But she didn't fill a glass of water, but grabbed the muggle phone. With her trembling fingers, she dialed Harry's cell phone, hoping he had it with him. _Please, pick up the phone Harry, I need you now_, she thought_._

"Trying to escape, love?"

She heard his voice behind her. She turned around to see he had Harry's phone in his hand.

"Time is up, you're coming with me,"

Before she could even blink, he had turned it to ashes with his wand.

Wait, a wand!

She still had a chance!

Her hand moved over the pockets of her jeans, but hadn't she been playing with it while she was sitting at the dining table? She looked at the table, it wasn't that far away from her.

She looked back at Draco. He knew what she was thinking, he had followed her look.

They both run to table, but he of course, he, being the Slytherin Quidditch Captain was there first. He pointed her own wand at her face.

That was it. She had lost, and he knew it.

A smirk played around his lips. He was going to get what he had wanted for to long. With the smirk still on his face, he walked to her. She tried to back away, but she was frosen on the spot.

_Damn it._

" There is no reason to look so scared. I'm not going to hurt you, beautiful, not much." He said, while the back of his hand stroke her warm cheek. He grabbed her around her waist and disapperated .

The next thing they saw was a little field, surrounded with trees. In the middle was a beautiful lake, who reflected the waning moon and the few stars.

Hermione also noticed that she wasn't wearing her jeans and blouse.

No,instead she wore a beautiful white dress. It looked suspiciously like the dress of the ghost of Ravenclaw.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked, his voice very close by her ear, she could feel his breath on her neck.

Even though she was numb of fear, she nodded slowly.

"Perfect night for a... a wedding, isn't is?"

She was so hypnotized by the beautiful view, she first didn't know what he said.

Perfect night for... a wedding.

A wedding...

wedding.

Suddenly her brain started working again. She turned around and looked at him with a horrifieded expression in her eyes.

" _What?_ No, no were are not.. you can't be serious"

" Oh, but I'm _deathly _serious,love."

This could not be happening, not to her.

This must be a bad dream, a really bad one.

" But, but you don't love me. I'm a mudblood. We are not in love. I love Harry,I.."

Before she could say an other word, his lips were crushing hers. His tongue was rough, almost bruising her when he forced him into her mouth. She just stood there, not able to do anything.

" I don't care if you love me", he said to her lips while he gasped for breath.

She tasted so over powering, he was still a bit dazed.

"You are going to marry me, tonight".

Now it was her time to laugh. What did he think, that she would jump in his arms and let him use her as a plaything?

" And what exactly makes you think I would ever marry you?" she said when she was done laughing.

He smirked at her.

" Because if you don't, i'll make shore your beloved Potter will not come home tonight, and you will be living in my dungeon."

Hermione looked again at him, shock written all over her face, her beautiful eyes were filled with unfallen tears.

"You, you can't just.. I don't believe you." she said.

" Well, that's your risk to take. Are you taking it?" he said, but he knew he had won, she wouldn't risk it.

She stayed silend.

" Good, that's what I also thought, now give me your hand."

Hermione gave him her shacking hand.

She cried silently, knowing she would never be able to see Harry or Ginny or Blaise or Luna again.

All her friends, gone.

All her dreams flew away from her, leaving her soul alone with the monster who was whispering words she couldn't understand to her hand.

Their was blood, her own she guessed.

And a ring that was pushed around her finger.

They were standing in the lake, the water mixing their blood with the water. Somewhere after that she must have fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom, Hello? Are you allright?"

Jonathan was moving his hand before her eyes which blinked a few times.

"Sorry, little daydream. What did you say again?"

Hermione looked appologizely at her son. He smiled to himself, his mother had those daydreams pretty often and it was quite amusing.

" I asked you if we could go to the gardens today, you would show me the colloured pools, remember?" he asked, his voice full of exitment. He was almost jumping on his chair, a piece of egg that was on his fork fell only a second later down the floor.

"Uhm, yeah. Ofcourse. We can go as soon as you are finished…" she hadn't even finshed or Jonathan was eating faster then the speed of light. A smile spread itself over her face. She loved him to death.

Jonathan was just finished when somebody walked throw the oak kitchen doors. You could extually feel the warmth being sucked out of the room.

" Jonathan," he said with his cold voice full of irratation. " Grap your cloke, we'll be leaving soon."

Before he could walk out the the door again, he heard it;

" But, but mommy was going to take me to the colloured pools!" he said on the furge of crying.

"Shh, Jonathan. We can go an other day. It's not that…."

"But, but that's what you say evry time!" he yelled.

" Jonathan…" she whispered. Her eyes pleading at him. Stupid eyes, he was never able to do anything else if she did that.

"Fine!" he sighted, knowing that there would be no point in this, he would lose anyway. His mother gave him an apologetic smile. "No big deal, we'll go soon. I promise." she said, squizing softly in his arm.

"Jonathan, I'm waiting hear!" Draco called from the hall, really angry that he needed to wait.

Why couldn't that kid just shut the fuck up!

"Hurry," Hermione whispered softly.

Jonathan shove his last pieces of egg in his mouth, kissed Hermione on her cheek and jumped of his chair and sprinted to Draco.

"Be carefull!" Hermione called after them. She heared a soft pop before she was left alone in the huge manor. Not the slitesed idea where her son and husband could be.

"Where are we?" Jonathan asked a bit dazzed.

"You will get lessons here Jonathan. Like a private school," Draco said in his cold voice, still irritated that he wouldn't shut up and be a nice kid.

" But, but mommy is giving me home school, why do I need to go here?" he asked, a slite hint of fear in his voice.

" Because your mother is going to be busy. Besides, you will get to know other children this way." Jonathan wanted to ask why his mother couldn't home school him anymore, but her voice in the back of his head told him it was wiser to don't ask.

The house was big, not as big as the Malfoy Manor, but still. It looked lighter then the Malfoy Manor, but only just a bit. It didn't look like a school. It looked more like jail. They walked inside. The walls were cold and empty, the doors fancy and heavy. An expencive jail?

They walked in a room with darkned windows and looked like a dugeon. There was a man, sitting on an expencive chair, behind an expencive table, dressed in a black cloak, merly showing any skin. When he saw them, he immediately stood up, bowing while he said:

" Lord Malfoy, We are honoured with your presents."

The man glanced at Jonathan. "And I think this is Jonathan?"

Draco nodded, not wanting to waist his time with small talk.

"I think I can take it from here Lord Malfoy."

Draco had allmost made it out the door when he heard the man again.

" Forgive my curiousity, Lord Malfoy, but I couldn't help wondering if we'll ever meet Lady Malfoy?"

Draco looked at him in pure anger, his eyes were almost burning with fire.

" You are forgiven," he said, his voice cold as ever and no emotion when he walked out the door calmly.

Hermione was washing the plates in the sink. A rather useless task, because she could do it with her wand, but it works hypnotic. And yes she had her wand back, but somehow Draco had spelled it so she couldn't hex him.

Stupid chiken.

She was to busy cleaning the plates that she only noticed someone entering the room when he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

" I still don't understand why you won't do this with your wand, ore let at least a house elf do it." He whispered in her ear. Hermione acted fast and slapped him with a pan as hard as you could. She was angry, he could tell. Yes even more angry then when she and Jonathan walked past some thestrals and Jonathan had asked her what kind of weird looking hourses that were.

"How could you!" she screamed and him.

Draco chuckled, she looked so damn cute and fucking beautiful.

"It's not funny," she almost cried. " You promisted me you wouldn't hurt Harry if I married you! You broke your promise!"

" No love, I've never promised you anything. I only said that if you wouldn't marry me, Potter wouldn't reach home and you would live in my dugeon."

Hermione froned when she recalled the memory, he was right.

_Damn him._

"What have you done?" she whispered, tears already falling down her cheeks. Draco stroke some hair out of her face.

Why was he so important to her? She hadn't seen him in years. Why did she still love him? What had scar face that he didn't have? Why couldn't she love him?

"Draco awnser me, DAMMIT!" she slapped her fists against his cheast.

"He's dead," Draco whispered to her, looking for her reaction.

She looked at him in shock.

"No, no he can't be...the boy who lived...and...NO!" she cried out.

Draco hold her against his cheast while she cried out and stroke her hair.

"Where is Jonathan?"she asked through her tears when she finnally faced him again. Draco smirked. "I just brought him to school my love." "But I...," Hermione said, losing half her sentence when she looked in his angry, grey eyes. "I thought you said I could home school him." She said in an uncertain voice.

Draco laughed.

She was so freaking cute, and still...so beautiful.

"This way, he'll learn not only about the white side of this world but also how to handle live for real. Live isn't only sunshine and rainbows, my love. It's dark, so why hide that side for him?"he said,daring her to deny him with his eyes looking through her very soul. When she didn't, he continued:

"Besides, you'll have it to busy."

He smirked at her.

Never trust a Malfoy smirk!

" Busy with what exactly?" she asked him, already knowing she wasn't going to like the awnser.

His smirk grew even widere.

"With me ofcourse," he whispered temptingly in her ear while his hand grabbed her but.

She looked at him in fear while there was something hard poked agaist her stomach. He looked at her before he silently whispered

"Run..."

**A/N **

**Sorry for my late update, but i was really busy with school and my mind was I saw that much of you added my story to fvorites or alert: thank all of you, you make it worth writing! So please read, review if you have time, say I suck, say what you don't like, what you would like to see, ideas, suggestions? And how do you guys want your Harry; dead or alife?**

**With all my love, MisteryMadame**


End file.
